duma_engfandomcom-20200213-history
Torture
When selecting a Dungeon Fate Card one of the actions available will allow you to spend the day choosing a prisoner to be tortured. With a prisoner selected you must select an available Torture Tool and a monster to spend the coming days torturing them. As of your prisoners are tortured until they're ready to be Corrupted. The effectiveness of each tool in reducing Mental Strength is different for every type of hero, but the choice of monster type is irrelevant. Though certain Common Skills added in will increase torture efficiency. Torture, Corrupted Heroes, Prisons and Altars are all unavailable in Normal and Hard. These gameplay elements only appear in games played on Trial 1 or higher. The purpose of torturing captured Heroes is to reduce their Mental Strength and allow them to be Converted into Corrupted Heroes, a function accessible from the world map. Torture in progress can be viewed through the menu at the top right and as of can be cancelled manually. Heroes in the process of being tortured cannot be freed from Prison. With the change in Torture occurs for a number of days calculated when initiated from a Dungeon Fate Card. You may refer to the menu in the top right of the world map and view your Torture Tools. If any are in use you will be able to see the number of days it will take for that Torture Tool to drop the prisoner its being used on to a Mental Strength of 0. Once completed, the effectiveness for that Hero-Tool combo is revealed permanently. The symbols below signify the points per day efficiency for a Torture Tool on any specific Hero. 5.25 Day 3.75 Day 2.5 Day 2.0 Day 1.5 Day 1.0 Day Not Yet Seen As of patch : A Normal Hero/Legend's Mental Strength is equal to 25 + 25 * s they have. An Elite Hero/Legend's Mental Strength is equal to 12.5 + 37.5 * s they have rounded down. A Grand Hero/Legend's Mental Strength is 50 * s they have. Martial Artist, Miko, and Executioner's Mental strength is 300. Asura, Miko of Oracle and Inquisitor's Mental Strength is 375. Myths as well as Dragon Slayer's Mental Strengths are 500. Goddesses cannot be captured or corrupted. Examples: *A Normal 4 Hero would have 125 Mental Strength. A tool upgraded fully (3.75*2 Per Day) will empty that in 17 Days (rounded up from 16.67). *An Elite 4 Hero would have 162 Mental Strength. A tool upgraded once (5.25*1.1 Per Day) will empty that in 28 days (rounded down from 28.05). The base effectiveness of each Torture Tool on every hero can be seen on the Torture Table page or at the bottom of this page. The effectiveness of each tool can be increased to a maximum of double through the Abyss Shop. Torture Tools Hidden below is a table of Torture Values for every Hero currently in the game. Below that is the same table divided into smaller, categorized tables. Please view the information in a full screen window. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }}